pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
" My memories, my mistakes, the past, the future;all my pain; I don't intend to give you any of them to you!" '' |katakana = アリス|romaji = Arisu|age = Million of Years|Species = Creature of The Garden of Light.|gender = Agender|Height = 1,70|hair color = Brown-Blonde|eye color = Violet|family = Seto Vessalius is her son, Moffun her son in law, Sayuri her granddaughter and Alexander & Fuyuki her grandsons.|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Ancient Deity|seiyuu = Miyuki Sawashiro|singer = Xesc13primero|occupation = Goddess|song sang = New Moon Ni Koishite|home = Eden|birthday = It's unknown when she was birth}} '''Alice' (アリス Arisu) is an ancient deity-type Idol of Pripara Idol and her favorite brand is Pandora Hearts. She's Xesc13primero & PrettyOjamajo7 character and the Goddess of Eden, a place from her series, Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie. It's still not known if she's in a unit or not.She is Seto Vessalius mother and her representative color is Wheat. Appearance She seems a short lady with white skin. She has got relaxed purple eyes with glitter and blonde-brown long hair tied in a big ponytail, the one, afterwars it's tied into two another tails. Baby Form She's a little baby with a big head and a big front, blonde-brown hair tied into two mini twintails, big violet eyes and wears baby clothers. Personality Her personality is still unknown but in theory she seems to be gentle because she saved Seto's live turning him into a Vocaldoll hybrid. History Cold and alone... is the first feeling she felt when she opened her eyes at the Ancient Sanctuary. No one was there, just she. She spent a lot of centuries there alone with just a a memory... a voice that said "Protect the Sanctuary at all the costs" and left her with 9 jewels Then, centuries pased and life started in both of the two worlds, The Garden of Light and The Abyss. One day, she heared another voice, but it wasn't the first she heared. It was a voice like from a little boy and it came from the gate of The Abyss. Alice, without thinking bad about anything, answered him and they started to talk and without noticing days, weeks, months and years passed. Then, one day, the boy asked her if she could open the gate, she, without bad intentions opened the gates thinking it would be alright but something terrible happened... The boy's mission all this years he talked with her were to open the gate in order to conquire The Garden of Hope, a heaven for the people of The Abyss. Seeing all the destruction it happened 'cause her fault... crying and suffering, watching the whole The Garden of Light Burn in flames and destructed... She decided to destroy all this suffering and with her power and memoriesfulminated almost all the evil and the good, everything. Then, after finishing with all the life existed in Eden, she realized what she did crying and hammering herself 'cause it was her fault and went to the center of the Ancient Sanctuary and prayed... prayed for a solution. Then, the same voice she heard when she opened her eyes talked to her finally... and said she could creat 4 keys, the one represented each element and feeling about what happened, then, the Sanctuary changed and 4 locks appeared. She, with all her power introduced the 4 keys the ones had some of her power together with her left memories and her body to reduce to be a little girl again. After introducing the keys the world started to recreate and at the end she put chains at the door of The Abyss in order to never be opened again. Afterwards, a new kingdom that praised her like god by the survivors of the Garden of Hope started and a kingdom that had as a mission to be free from the Abyss. Ages later, Cassandra, the second daughter of the creators of the kingdom and survivors, was choosed as the priestess of the goddess Alice and after some years they become best friends who were fell in love with the human world and wanted to be human idols and at the end, Alice told to Cassandra that there was a way to go to the human world, the one was using Alice's power the one was able to open a gate, but she could just with the priestess and so they did it, they opened a gate to the human world to become real idols but something happened, something made Alice took another way to end at The Abyss. There she ended while running from the people who wanted her in order to be free at The Mad Time Forest, where once you enter you couldn't escape from tho in reality the reason was that the time there was a mess, an irregularity, and you ended in a different time line, ending she at the past meeting anohito, the person he met before the tragedy and she fell in love with him and both escaped from The Abyss to the real world but they were purchased ending with Anohito leaving Seto, their kid, at an empty house with a relic to find him in the future but Alice ended being captured in the Temple that connected the human world with Eden and Anohito got infected by the "evil". Relationships * Cassandra: She was Alice first friend. They met a lot of time ago 'cause Cassandra's work was to take care of Alice, aka the goddess and cover all her needs. * Seto Vessalius: She's his mother and tho they had to separate since Seto was a baby she always watched him and she saved his life at the s. XVII at Promania. * Laura Hasegawa: For Alice, she's the dear daughter of her best friend, aka Cassandra. She talked to her at Promania back then in order for her to awake Seto. * Moffun: They met each other when Moffun still was in The Garden of Light. Their relationship is more like a husband-mother in law. Trivia * She's the goddess of The Garden of Light. * She's Seto Vessalius mother, and Sayuri/Alexander/Fuyuki's grandmother. * She shares her Brand with Seto Vessalius & Moffun. * As a baby, when she can do magic she moves her twintails. Category:Ancient Deity Idol Category:Goddess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:Prism World Category:Original Character Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Alice Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Idol Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Non-human Category:Deceased